


Friends with Aphmau

by sparkleruby24



Category: Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/pseuds/sparkleruby24
Summary: This is a x reader bookOriginally posted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Friends with aphmau

## Part 1

 It was my first day at phoenix drop-high and i was so scared. "Hi, you must be new here, so am am I!" said a squeaky high pitched voice called to me. "Hi, im y/n, who are you?" i ask the dark haired Hispanic girl. "im aphmau but you can call me aph." "Cool! see you at lunch?" "Sure!" Responded aph before she dashed off to her first class. 

(Time skip to lunch)

"Hey! Y/n come sit with my friends and i!" Aph calls to me from across the cafeteria. "Hey, Im Katelyn and this is Kawaii~Chan." said a pale blue haired girl said to me. "Kawaii~Chan is so happy to meet you y/n~senpi." squealed a pink haired meifwa. "dont worry about kawaii~Chan, it is normal for her to refer to herself in third person." just then the bell rings dismissing us. "what class do you have next?" aph asks as we walk down the hall to our classes. "werewolf class, you?" "looks like we have at least one class together." "Cool! but why do we have werewolf class if we are not werewolves?" "Honestly i do not know." aph replies while we walk down the hall to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Friends with aphmau

## Part 2

 

When aph and i arrive to class she asks me "Hey can we hang at your place after school?" "umm, sorry I'm busy tonight." "that's okay, maybe some other time." "maybe." whew. that was SUPER close. I do not want any of my friends to know i am an orphan. i hate all the pity i get when people act like they feel bad for me but really dont care. "Are you okay y/n?" aph's voice snapping me back to reality. "yeah i'm fine." "good, you just zoned out for a little bit i guess."

(Time skip to after school)

At the end of the school day aph and i were exchanging numbers before her mom comes. "Come on mija!" "Coming mom." aph yells back at her mom before turning back to me. "bye y/n, see you tomorrow?" "yeah" and then aph ran to her moms car in hopes she would make it before she pulled out a chancla. I then start slowly walking to the orphanage. alone. when i make it to the orphanage i silently creep up to my room in hopes not to disturb the others. when i get to my room the first think i do is look in the mirror. I see a girl with long hair draping down her shoulders and piercing e/c eyes staring intensely as if trying to read my mind and soul. i was different from the others. i was forever alone 


End file.
